


Whiskey

by Jackdaw816



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816
Summary: I wrote a line and then I was sleep deprived and made it a drabble.





	Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write drabbles, but I do write Sabriel, so here you go!

“You know what I love about you?”

“My roguish charm?”

“Gabriel.”

“I’m just teasing. What do you love about me?”

“I love your strength, your passion-”

“And my di-

“Gabriel! But yes. I love every part of you. But there is one thing that stands out.”

“My co-”

“Gabriel, please. You’re a whiskey-eyed man, and I hate whiskey, but I love your eyes.”

“...”

“Babe?”

“So when I got you that really nice whiskey for Yule last year?”

“Gave it to Dean. Sorry.”

“It’s alright, beautiful. Next time, warn a guy though.”

“Alright.”

“Good night, Samshine.”

“Good night, my whiskey-eyed angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: @shejustcalledmeafish
> 
> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
